


Locked in

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Fluff and Angst, I tried fixing it but alas I can't??, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk why it's doing that, M/M, Near Death, Second chapter will have a better layout oof, Sorry the first chapters layout is all squished together, Stabbing, There's a lot of yelling and tears but what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: Race blames himself after a run in with Snyder and the Delancey's results in a newsie in the refuge, and some terrifying memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics going on but I decided to post this one as well whOop.

Albert brushed off the shiver that ran up his spine as another gust of cold air bit at his skin. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up as he and JoJo walked over to Race's spot, the two having just finished selling.

"Did it just get colder?" JoJo asked as he vigorously ran his hands over his arms.

"Probably. 'Hattan's weather is about as predictable as Elmer when he's had sugar." Albert responded as they rounded the corner, only to find Race handing a paper off to a middle-aged man.

"That your last pape?" Albert asks as he jogs over to his friend, lazily dropping an arm over his shoulder.

Race looked into his bag and frowned as he reached into it, "Nah, I's still got one more."

"Well hurry up and sell it ya turtle, we's freezin' our asses off over here." Albert whined as he motioned over to JoJo and himself.

Race scoffed, "Well then get ya cold ass back to the Lodge, I'll be done soon and I don't need Jack on me about havin' you's freeze ta death." He hit Albert's hat with his newspaper as he finished.

"N-nah, we's can wait, right Al?" JoJo said as he nudged Albert's arm. The redhead looked at his friend and bit back a laugh, "I mean I can, but you's turnin' blue, Jo." JoJo shot Albert a look of mock offense, but rubbed his arms harder nonetheless.

"How's about you two idiots go get warm while I sell this pape, yeah?" Race suggested, waving his paper around.

"Jus' go say somethin' about a hanging or whatever and then we's can all walk back together." Al sighed, his hand dismissing Race as he propped his arm up on JoJo's shoulder.

Race rolled his eyes, "There's no one out here, it'll be a minute. Just go, I'll be sure not to die or nothin'." Before either of the boys could respond, Race was already turning on his heel to head off down the street. 

Albert groaned, "Alright, have fun freezing alone then."  
Race waved his hand but kept walking forward as he called back, "It'll be so much better without your constant whining!" Albert let out a gasp as he placed his hand over his chest, shooting JoJo an offended look as the boy laughed.

"C'mon Whiny, let's go." JoJo smiled as he threw his arm over Albert's shoulders and headed up the sidewalk.

"I's not whiny." Albert muttered defensively. 

JoJo rolled his eyes, "Sure you ain't."

"Well when it's so cold that I- Oh my God it's fucking snowin', I'm done." Albert threw his hands up in the air as small droplets of snow began falling from the sky. 

JoJo laughed as Albert aggressively smacked his nose as a snowflake landed on it. He just shot JoJo a brief glare before pulling his hat down.

"Aw lighten up Al, snow is great." JoJo said as he nudged Albert's arm. Albert scoffed, "How the hell is snow good?"

JoJo shrugged, "If it snows enough then it might make for some good headlines; think about that." 

Albert just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a remark but was cut off by a yell that seemed to echo through the street. "The hell?" Albert asked, turning on the spot as his eyes scanned the darkened roads.

"What was-" JoJo's words caught in his throat as he caught sight of the source of the yell, his heart skipping a beat. 

"HIGGINS!" Was all the boys heard before they took off running towards their friend.

\--

Race twirled his cigar in his hand with satisfaction as he watched JoJo and Albert reluctantly leave. He shook out his arms as a chill ran up his spine, reminding him of just how cold it was. 

Peering down in his bag, Race frowned as he pulled out the damp paper that sat at the bottom. No one was gonna want to buy a damp paper, especially if the pape was about…

"Rocketing tomato prices?" Race questioned aloud as he read the headline, a laugh of disbelief rattling through his throat, "Oh yeah, some ol' chump is gonna get a real hoot outta this." He chuckled, subconsciously waving the paper around.

Race wandered around for a moment, growing more doubtful and cold as he walked down the road.

Upon seeing a woman at the end of the street, Race took Albert's advice and seized his chance, "Hey! Tom Mateo hung after murdering 2 children- you heard it right here, Miss!" He called as he jogged up to her.

Surprise flooded the womans' face as she noticed the boy, her eyes flying from the paper in his hand to the redness that flowed across his face. Her gaze softened as she responded, "Well I'll buy your newspaper solely because of your creative headline."

"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do, Miss." Race said as he accepted her dime and handed her the paper.

She glanced at the headline before letting out a laugh, "Clever wording.. you have a nice night, now." And with that, she tucked the paper under her arm and hurried off as snow began to fall. 

Race adjusted his hat as he looked up at the sky, his nose scrunching up as snow landed on his face.  
With a sigh, he ran a hand over his tired eyes as he rolled out his shoulders. Race began crossing the street but was stopped by a yell that made him jump. He whipped around just in time to see a cart barreling towards him, hardly giving him enough time to stumble off to the side before it slid to a stop.

Race winced as pain shot through his elbow upon hitting the ground, annoyance riding through him. He angrily got to his feet and turned with the intent of telling off the driver but stopped dead as he made eye contact with him. 

Race's mouth went dry as he stood frozen, his eyes still locked together with none other than Snyder himself, who was now pointing a threatening finger at Race.

"You!" He spat, his gravelly voice causing Race to stumble backwards slightly before he took off running in the other direction.

"HIGGINS!" Race's heart lurched in fear as his name echoed through the streets that now seemed too long and far too dark. He slipped over the wet pavement as he sharply skidded into an alleyway in an attempt to get away from the cart. 

Race didn't stop running as he ran between the buildings, jumping over discarded trash and Lord knows what else. A yell of surprise was ripped from Race's throat as he turned a corner and collided with a body.

He barely saved himself from falling before someone was grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward. Race's eyes widened as he fumbled to get a hold on the wrists of the person, his heart pounding in his ears. His breath hitched as he took in the face of his attacker.

"Oscar?" Race asked, mentally kicking himself at the way his voice broke.

Oscar grinned as he tightened his grip on Race's shirt, "Snyder's gonna be real pleased once we finally bring you in, ain't that right Morris?" Race tensed up as a hand landed on his shoulder, his mind reeling.

"I'd say he's worth a fair amount of pay." Morris agreed with his brother, tightening his hold on Race's shoulder. 

Race tried to swallow the lump in his throat as his eyes scanned for an escape. The blond's gaze fell to the knife that was hooked into Oscar's belt, an idea sprouting in his mind.

"Now boys.. let's not get too cocky, here." Race managed to say before he kneed Oscar in the groin. 

Oscar let go of Race's shirt with a yell and bent down in pain just as Race lurched forward and grabbed the knife. He heard Morris yell and whipped around with the knife, just catching him under the eye with the blade.

Morris stumbled back in surprise, his hand flying to the cut. Upon pulling his hand away, his eyes caught the blood painting his fingertips and anger flashed through his features as he looked at Race, "Why you little-" Before he had even finished, Race was already running in the opposite direction, his heart pounding in his ears.

He gripped the blood tipped knife in his hand as he sprinted in between the buildings, not stopping until he heard the voices behind him fade. Race skidded behind a pair of fire escape stairs as his breathing rattled out in short gasps. 

His legs burned from the exertion and cold as he leaned against the wet brick, trying to catch his breath.

"There he is!" A yell caused Race's heart to skip a beat, his legs moving before he could process why he was running again. 

Race let out a yell as a pair of hands wrapped around his ankle, sending him painfully to the ground. He tried to kick out of the boys' hold but that only resulted in him holding tighter.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" Morris spat as he grabbed Race's arm and twisted it, the pain causing him to drop the knife. A strangled gasp escaped Race's mouth as Morris grabbed both his arms and pulled him up, holding him in place despite his struggling.

"Well, well.. well." Oscar grinned as he moved in front of Race and picked up the knife. He let out a breathy laugh as it glinted in the faint light of the alley.

"Say, Morris.. Snyder didn't say nothin' about keeping him in good shape, did he?" Oscar asked, his eyes flickering up to his brother before locking onto Race.

Race shifted as Morris tightened his grip on his arms, his breath hot on his ear as he responded, "I don't believe he did, Oscar."

Oscar chuckled, "Then let's have some fun." 

Before Race could process what he meant, Oscar's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back against Morris's shoulder.

Race groaned in pain but it was cut short as Oscar aimed for his stomach, the repeated hits causing Race to double over, Morris's hold barely keeping him standing.

"Oh, is it too much for the lil' boy?" Morris mocked as he kicked Race to the ground. The blond curled in on himself in a feeble attempt to avoid further pain, but it was to no avail as the two brothers began kicking and punching whatever they could.

Race couldn't help his yell of pain as Oscar suddenly grabbed under his chin and jerked him up, the knife glinting in his hand. He grinned and Race felt fear bubble up inside him as Oscar's eyes flashed with something that he couldn't quite place.

Oscar slowly pressed the blade against Race's collar bone and leaned towards him as he spoke, "This'll hurt." He whispered, his breath hot and rank against Race's skin. 

Race gripped Oscar's wrist and screamed as the boy began slowly dragging the knife across his collar bone, only stopping when he reached the top of Race's shoulder. Black fog seemed to dance in front of Race's vision as Oscar let him fall to the ground, his shoulder searing in pain as the hot blood began to seep out of the gash.

Oscar handed the knife off to Morris, his voice low as he spoke, "Do what you want with em'." Morris nodded and crouched down next to Race, the knife just cutting into the skin under his eye when a yell echoed through the alley.

"Race!" The familiar voice filled with panic sounded like it was underwater as Race painfully lifted his head.

\--

Albert and JoJo all but sprinted towards where they had just seen Race stumble out of the street. Albert's heart was pounding in his ears as they rounded the corner, but he felt as if it skipped a beat when he saw what was in front of them. 

Without a second thought, Albert grabbed JoJo, who let out a yell of surprise, and ducked out of sight of the refuge cart.

"Al, what-" But Albert placed his hand over JoJo's mouth before he could finish. The brunette's eyes widened when Albert pushed them both against the wall just as the refuge cart raced past. JoJo stiffened under Albert's hold as the cart pulled out of sight, leaving them alone in the cold. 

Albert slowly took his hand away from JoJo's mouth and let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, "H-holy shit.." he sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"What- why the hell is Snyder out- a-and what the hell is he-" JoJo stopped his questions short with a gasp, his eyes getting impossibly wider. 

Albert looked at him in confusion for a split second before the same thought occurred to him, "Oh my god-"

"Race!" JoJo finished the sentence before he took of running, all fear of Snyder suddenly forgotten. Albert was quick to follow, adrenaline and fear pumping through his veins. JoJo skidded around a corner, almost falling as he searched frantically for his friend.

"There!" Albert shouted as he caught sight of figures down the street.

"Race!" JoJo called, his legs burning as he followed Albert into the road. The two stopped as their breathing rattled out of their chests, looking around wildly for the blond.

"Wha.. but he was jus'- where'd he-" JoJo stuttered as his eyes scanned over the darkened streets. Albert felt worry bubble up inside of him, his hands clutching his head in frustration as his gaze flew over the roads. 

A yell ripped through the streets, causing both boys to stop dead and slowly turn towards the direction that it came from.

"No.." JoJo almost pleaded, his voice only small enough for Albert to hear.

"C'mon!" Albert grabbed JoJo and pulled him along as he ran towards the source of the noise. He ducked into an alleyway, his heart pounding too loud as he slowed his run down to a cautious jog for a moment.

A familiar scream of pain was all it took for the two boys to take off running, faster than before. Albert almost slid into the wall of a building as he turned a corner, the slick pavement making his frantic movements sloppy.

As he turned, Albert's eyes locked onto something that made his blood run cold. Oscar and Morris were leaning over someone that was curled in on himself defensively. Albert barely caught a glimpse of the disgruntled mass of blond curls before he was surging forward with a yell, JoJo right behind him. 

The redhead barreled into Morris, who dropped his knife in surprise before he was slammed into the street.

Albert heard Oscar yell out in pain from whatever JoJo had done, but his eyes were trained on the shock and fear that was beginning to etch its way into Morris's face. 

Without hesitation, Albert grabbed the boys shirt, only to lift him up slightly before slamming him back into the ground, his head connecting with the pavement. 

Morris let out a groan but that didn't stop Albert from punching him across the face repeatedly, fury boiling up inside him as his knuckles split.

Morris held his arms up to protect his already bloody face as Albert pulled his arm back, prepared to strike again, but froze when he heard a pained scream. 

Albert's head snapped to the side and his mind blanked as his eyes fell on the now empty patch of ground where Race had just been laying. A million thoughts charged through Albert's mind as his eyes frantically scanned the alleyway, only to freeze as another yell sounded from the street.

Hands around his wrist brought him back to reality as Morris tried to gain an advantage through Albert's moment of confusion, but the redhead was still quicker, landing a punch across the boys face. 

"JoJo!" Albert called as he lifted Morris up by his shirt and shoved him towards the other boy, who had just sent Oscar to the ground. JoJo grabbed onto Morris and all Albert heard from behind him was a satisfying crunch as he stumbled to his feet and ran towards the road.

Albert skidded to a halt and spun around, searching wildly for the familiar lock of blond curls. His eyes suddenly locked onto Snyder dragging Race towards the refuge cart, the boys panicked struggling remaining fruitless as Snyder gripped his arms. 

Albert felt a yell rip from his throat and his feet were moving before his mind, fury and panic surging through him. Snyder looked up at the sound and Albert barely saw the flash of surprise in his eyes as his fist connected with the older man's face. 

As Snyder stumbled backward with a groan, Albert grabbed behind the man's neck and brought his face down on his knee, a crunch shattering the tension in the air as Snyder fell to the ground, a hand covering his now bloody nose.

Snyder spat something unintelligible at Albert as he frantically helped Race off of the ground, pulling the blonde away from the older man before he was even able to sit up. Albert half carried, half dragged Race behind a building, his heart pounding in his ears as he ran. 

The two stumbled out of sight, only stopping when Race grabbed onto the back of Albert's shirt as a wave of dizziness threatened to send him to the ground. 

Albert took a hold of Race's arms in an attempt of steadying him, "Hey- hey, it's okay Race, I got you-" but Race sliding down the wall and shaking his head was enough for Albert to make himself stop talking.

Race tightened his grip on Albert's arms as he looked at the sky, his eyes filled with hot tears, "I-I can't- I can't go back- Al- I can't-" He sputtered, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. 

Albert stared at the boy in confusion as he held onto him, "G-go back? Wha-" but Albert's question was cut off by a yell that sounded from the street.

"Stay here." Albert said to Race as he gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before running towards the end of the alley, fear mingling in the air. He reached the corner and quickly peered around it, his heart dropping at what he saw. 

He felt his feet start to move but skidded back around the corner as he realised what would happen if he rushed out there. 

Albert ran into Race as he stumbled to his feet behind him with a confused and panicked expression, "What-" but the question died in the boys throat as he looked over Albert's shoulder and into the street. 

Race's eyes widened in shock when another yell broke through the air as he watched the Delancey's drag JoJo out from behind the building where they were not too long ago.

"No!" Race all but yelled as he made to run towards his friend, only to be held back as Albert grabbed him under his arms, ignoring the yell of pain that escaped Race's mouth. 

The blond grabbed at Albert's arms, his hands fumbling for a way out of his hold, "No- No, Al it's- C'mon No!" His screams came out in short gasps as he reached forward and grabbed onto the corner of the building, pulling himself just barely far enough forward to see the street. 

Race froze when he caught sight of Oscar sending JoJo to the ground, the boy struggling to stand up; only to be met with Morris's foot in his stomach. 

The mere sight of watching JoJo fall to the ground again was enough for Race's legs to give out beneath him as bile rose in his throat, causing Albert to stumble backwards into the alley with his arms still around Race.

Crying out in frustration, Race bit down on Albert's arm, causing the boy to yell out in surprise and lessen his hold just enough for Race to push him off. Race scrambled to his feet and ran towards the street, only to be stopped short as Albert grabbed his wrist. 

"Albert let me go!" Race screamed, his voice breaking as he tried to pull his hand free. Albert just shook his head as he held onto the boys arm with both hands, his mouth opening to say something before it was cut off by another voice, "Throw him in boys!" 

Albert and Race both froze, the two locking eyes for a split second before running towards the road.

Albert reached it before Race, turning the corner right as the Delancey's threw JoJo into the cart, who disappeared from view with a cry of pain. The brothers hopped onto the back of the cart, yelling something inaudible to Snyder. 

Albert let out a yell, his feet moving before his mind as Snyder's laugh echoed from the now moving cart. Despite his burning legs, he ran after JoJo, hot tears biting at his skin as he slipped in the snow. 

Albert fell to his knees on the slick road and pounded his fists on the ground with a cry of frustration. A sob shook his shoulders as his forehead touched the cold pavement.

Race stumbled to the ground next to Albert, breathing heavily as he looked at where the refuge cart used to sit. Tears ran clear tracks through the dirt on his face as he sat there for a moment, allowing his brain to process what had just happened. 

Albert lifted his head and looked at Race, who was numbly staring at the ground. The redhead made to place a hand on his arm but Race hit it away and faced him with an expression that Albert had never seen before. 

Race suddenly shoved Albert in the chest before standing up and pointing a finger at him, "This is your fault!" He yelled, his voice breaking.

Albert stumbled to his feet and held his hands out slightly, "Race, I-" He began to explain but Race stopped him, "I could've helped him! If you had jus' let me go then I could've- he wouldn't be- they took 'em, Albert! They took 'em and you-" Race angrily thrusted his finger into Albert's chest, tears running involuntarily down his face, "You stopped me from getting to him, you absolute-"

"Race stop!" Albert yelled, his voice catching, "If I had let you go out there then Snyder would've gotten you too and I-" He pinched the bridge of his nose before wiping at his eyes with back of his hand furiously, "I just couldn't lose both a you's, okay? I can't." Albert finished weakly, his shoulders dropping in defeat. 

Race suddenly froze and his breath hitched as he looked down the street. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, Albert struggling to catch him. 

Race blindly gripped Albert's arms and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't- You didn't- I jus'-" A sob stopped Race's stuttering as his head crashed into Albert's chest, his shoulders shaking.

Albert held onto Race, in an attempt to both comfort the boy and ground himself. "Don't apologise.. jus' don't." He said quietly as he held onto the blonde tighter. 

"It's my fault." Race said after a moment, his voice muffled by Albert's shirt. Albert pulled Race away from him slightly, his eyes searching the boys face, only to find a defeated and tired look in his eyes.

"Hey-" Albert lifted Race's chin in order for him to look at the boy, "This is not and never will be your fault, okay?" His voice was tight as he spoke, his words only resulting in a small nod from Race before he fell against him. 

The blond's hold on Albert suddenly lessened as his head fell to the side, his body going limp. Albert felt panic surge through him as he noticed the blood that was now on his own shirt, "Shit-No- Race, hang on-" He stuttered as he adjusted his hold on Race, picking him up despite the numbness of his limbs.

"Jus' hold on." Albert almost pleaded as he headed to the lodge house faster than he thought he was able to, his mind reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. This small lil chapter took me six months and I don't know why. But heY here's an update and I have no idea when the next one will be oof hah yikes

Albert's limbs surged with burning heat despite the freezing air surrounding him. His breaths came out in short pants as he struggled through the slick streets, his grip on Race never lessening. 

Albert glanced down at the boy in his arms, his heart dropping as he noticed his blue lips and the blood seeping through his shirt. Holding onto him tighter, Albert trudged through the snow, hot tears stinging his eyes.

“Hold on , Race.. jus’.. hold on.” Albert pleaded, his words met with a soft groan of pain from Race. Despite the numbness in his legs, Albert forced himself to keep moving, his body protesting with every step.

A choked cry of relief fell from Albert's mouth when the lodging house finally came into view, the windows illuminated by soft candle light coming from inside.

Albert stumbled towards the steps, his mind unfocused and dizzy, “H- help!” He yelled, the cold shrinking his voice, “Jack, F-Finch- anyone, he-” Albert's plead was cut off as the boy slipped on the steps, a yell escaping his throat as he fell on his side, keeping a tight grip on Race. Pain shot through his shoulder as he connected with the steps, Race's head held against his chest.

The boys were suddenly enveloped with light as the lodging door swung open, voices merging together as newsies rushed out of the house. Albert felt hands around his arms lift him up, dull voices mixing with the ringing in his ears.

Dark spots clouded his sight as he stood, the world swaying dangerously before going black.

\--

Albert didn't want to wake up. The thing about being in a dreamless sleep is that you don't have to worry about anything outside of your mind. No matter what was happening. Albert didn't want to wake up solely because of that reason.

He didn't want to wake up because he couldn't face the burning reality of the world he lived in.

But quiet and scattered voices brought him back nonetheless. Along with consciousness came the throbbing pain throughout his body. 

Albert groaned as he reached a heavy arm up to his face, rubbing at his eyes before begrudgingly blinking them open. He inhaled deeply, giving his mind a moment to come back to the present. 

The voices he had heard seemed to disappear as the events from earlier unfolded before him, sending what felt like a knife to his chest as he pulled himself up with enough velocity to make the world spin.

He swayed dangerously as black figures swam across his vision, bile rising in his throat as he gripped the edge of the bed.

“Albert?” Finch's distant voice pulled Albert's gaze away from the floor, his eyes blurring before focusing on the boy in front of him.

Finch reached out to place a hand on Albert's shoulder, but stopped right before they made contact. He looked at Albert expectantly, concern etched across his features.

After a curt nod from Albert, Finch gently grabbed onto his shoulder, the contact sending relief through Albert as it grounded him. 

“You okay, Al?” Finch asked quietly, his other hand coming up to rest on the back of Albert's neck.

Albert swallowed dryly, his eyes flicking up to the other boys scattered around him, a strong feeling of unease clouding the room.

“Albert?” Finch tried again, his voice tight.

“Race.” Albert's voice cracked, his eyes stinging as he looked back down at Finch.

The boy shifted, his gaze falling away from Albert, “Race is-”

“Where is he?” Albert asked, panic tightening his chest.

Finch blinked up at him, “He's downstairs, but-” 

Finch's words were lost in Albert's sudden movement from the bed and haste to get downstairs.

“Albert!” Finch called after him as he ran after the boy. 

Albert's mind reeled as he sprinted down the stairs, the sudden movement making him nauseous as he stumbled down the last few steps. Finch caught him under his arms, steadying him as Albert's head swam.

“Al, you need to hold on, ya don't-” Finch began again, his voice sounding worn.

“I need to see him.” Albert rasped before pushing away from his friend and turning the corner, only to stop abruptly as he caught sight of the scene in front of him. 

His eyes fluttered from Mush and Blink cleaning up blood covered cloth, to Race lying unconscious on a bed by the wall.

Albert hadn't realised he was moving until he was suddenly kneeling next to Race, shaking his head as he stared at the bandages around the boys chest. 

“Al?” Mush asked from behind him, the noise causing Albert to jump. He turned to look up at Mush, his hand finding and taking hold of Race's as he did so.

Mush glanced from Albert to Race, understanding filling his eyes, “He's gonna be okay.” He reassured him.

Albert felt his chest loosen slightly, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. He looked back to Race and squeezed his hand, hot tears stinging his eyes.

“Albert?” Finch's voice was quiet as he kneeled next to Albert and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Albert let out a hum in response, his eyes glued to Race as if he were expecting the boy to disappear at any moment.

“You okay?” Finch asked.

Albert rested his forehead on the mattress, his hold on Race's hand tightening before he answered, “Don't think so.” His voice was choked and tired as he spoke.

He felt Finch's hold on his shoulder tighten before the boy pulled Albert into a side hug. Albert leaned into the contact gratefully, realising again just how exhausted he was.

An involuntary sob shook his shoulders, his face heating up as he covered it with his hand.

“H-hey, Al don't- talk to me, buddy.” Finch almost pleaded as he pushed Albert away slightly, still holding on to his arms.

Albert sniffed and angrily ran his hands over his eyes, “I-” He broke off with a shaky breath, his chest heaving.

“Albert.” Finch's hold tightened as he drew Albert's gaze over to him, “Look at me, Al. Breathe, okay? You need to breathe.”

Shaking his head, Albert let out a cough as he choked on air, his sight blurring.

“Hey, hey Albert listen to me, okay? Don’ think about what happened, jus’- jus’ focus on right now okay? Focus on my voice a-and the room we're in and jus’ breathe, buddy, please breathe.” Finch's voice sounded desperate as he frantically tried to calm him down.

Albert was shaking as Finch's words seemingly floated over to him, the world fading in and out as his mind scrambled around itself.

Finch's hand on the side of his face made him freeze, air finally reaching his lungs as he took in a deep breath. Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his face, sending chills down his spine as he reached up and took hold of Finch's arms.

Sighing, Finch brought his hand down to the back of Albert's neck, “There we go. That's it, good job Al.” 

Albert let out a breath, falling forward and resting his head on Finch's shoulder, who tightened his hold on him and rubbed circles on his back, “It's okay Albert, jus’ breathe for a minute. It's alright.” 

Finch's voice sounded so calming and relieving that Albert almost allowed himself to drift off, but the events of earlier suddenly flooded into his mind. JoJo's screams filled his ears as he quickly pushed away from Finch, hot tears springing into his eyes.

“Albert?” Finch asked, concern and panic cloaking his voice. Albert shook his head as he moved backwards on the floor, his palms scraping against the wood floors.

“I-I'm sorry- I didn't-” Albert cut himself off as he shook his head, his hands frantically moving from his shirt to his hair.

Finch sat up on his knees but kept his distance, “Albert ya need to calm down, jus’ breathe, remember? Jus’ breathe and listen to my voice.” Finch slowly reached his hand out for Albert's, the boys eyes flicking around the room before falling on it.

Albert took in a deep breath through his nose, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, “I'm sorry.” He whispered, his gaze moving from Finch's hand to Race lying unconscious.

“W-what? Why?” Finch asked, his face contorted in confusion.

“Race tried to help him but I-I stopped him and t-then they got-” Albert's breath hitched, a sob shaking his body.

Finch came closer slowly, his hand still slightly outstretched, “I'm not- I'm not following, what happened?”

Albert forced himself to look at Finch, guilt pooling inside of him, “They got JoJo.. Finch he was taken. He's in the refuge.” 

Finch's face paled as he took in Albert's words, his hand falling to his side. The two sat in silence, the underlying dread of Albert's words filling the room like smoke. Finch opened his mouth, only to close it again as he shook his head in utter disbelief.

“I..” Finch began, his face morphing through shock and confusion as he scrambled for words, “JoJo?” 

Albert nodded, his head dropping as he stared at his lap. He intently watched his hands tighten around each other as he took in a shuddering breath, “I could've done more.” He muttered, his insides filling up with self hatred and guilt as his actions from earlier circled around his mind.

There was a beat of silence before Finch spoke again, “What? Albert, I- I'm sure that-” 

“You weren't there.” Albert snapped as he looked up at Finch, his hands shaking, “I could've done something, but I- I just- I didn't, okay? I basically watched it happen and he- God, Finch-” Albert dropped his head in his hands, shrinking in on himself as he leaned against Race's bed, his hands curling around his hair.

Albert squeezed his eyes shut as he felt hot tears fill them, his face heating up. Soft hands around his wrists made him stiffen, but his body seemed to go slack as Finch pulled them away from his face. 

Finch's eyes were rimmed with tears as he stared at Albert, his hands still clasped around the other's tightly. They shared a moment of silence before Finch took in a shuddering breath, “We'll get him back, Al.” His words were quiet but they were enough for Albert, tears rolling down his cheeks as he blinked rapidly.

“Okay,” Albert whispered as he looked at the ceiling, his breathing finally evening out.

They both jumped as the door suddenly swung open. Jack hastily ran through, his face flushed and chest heaving as he wildly looked around, "Where are they, where-" his frantic question died on his lips as he caught sight of the boys by the bed.

Jack stood in shock for a moment, his mouth open slightly as his eyes jumped between each of the boys. 

Albert slowly rose to his feet, Finch doing the same. Albert took a hesitant step towards Jack, his hands shaking, "Jack, I-" his words were cut off as Jack suddenly surged forward and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

Albert immediately returned the action, his shoulders shaking as he gripped on to the back of Jack's shirt.

"Oh God-" Jack pulled back slightly to look at Albert, his eyes scanning for injuries before pulling the smaller boy back into a tight hug, "Holy shit I was so worried. You lot didn't come back and we couldn't find ya and then- God, Al." 

Hot tears stung Albert's eyes as he hid his face in Jack's shoulder before letting out a muffled, "I'm sorry."

Jack gently pulled back, his hands going up to cup either side of Albert's face, "Don't you dare. Don't apologise, Albert." Jack's voice was stern yet full of concern as he spoke, his eyes red and shiny with unshed tears.

Albert was only able to nod, his eyes falling to the floor before he glanced over at Race. Jack followed his gaze and Albert flinched as he let out a small gasp.

Jack looked back at Albert, and then at Finch before staring at Race's unconscious form. Giving Albert's shoulder a squeeze, Jack let go of him and kneeled by Race, his head shaking ever so slightly.

"What.." Jack's voice was hardly audible as he slowly lifted his shaking hand and moved Race's hair off of his forehead. 

Jack turned to look at Albert and Finch, his face tired, "What happened?" 

Albert swallowed before kneeling next to Jack, Finch's hand on his shoulder being the only thing grounding him. Albert stared at Race for a moment before looking up at Jack, "Snyder," Albert cringed at the smallness of his voice.

Jack's face became laced with malice, "Snyder did this?" 

Albert's fingers curled into the bed sheets as he dropped his gaze, "He a-and the Delancey's.. they went after him and.. and we tried to help but we were too late and then- Jack I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"Hey, hey, Albert stop." Jack quickly intervened, his voice gentle as he placed his hand on Albert's arms, "Take your time.. it's alright."

Albert only shook his head, "N-no Jack, it's not, t-they did this and then they- they took JoJo, Jack! They got him." Tears fell from Albert's eyes as he looked up at Jack, guilt flowing through his face.

Jack blinked, the gears in his mind slowly turning as he stared at Albert. His eyebrows scrunched together as he shook his head slightly, "They.. Snyder got JoJo?" He asked in disbelief.

Albert nodded, "He's.. he's in the refuge." 

The room filled with silence, the only sound being the subtle creak of the floors. The air great thick with uncertainty and guilt.

"We'll get him out though, right?" Finch asked suddenly, his voice desperate.

Jack was quiet for a long while, his eyes trained on Race's pale face before he looked over at Finch and Albert.

His face was worn and lost, "I.. I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't very interesting and I'm sorry but hopefully it'll pick up again and we can roll this one out!! Whoo!!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? How was that? Idk. More chapters are acomin'.. I just don't know when, rip.  
> Anyways, have a nice night pals
> 
> ~i also posted this on my Tumblr if ya wanna find me there @irondad-spiderson-duo


End file.
